Circumstances of Being Kidnapped and Rescued
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: If Ciel were female, would things be different? Would they be easier? Harder? More competitive? More thought out? Let's see and find out when Ciel gets kidnapped from a party while working on a case from the queen.
1. Chapter 1: A Kidnapping?

**Alright, so I'm really sorry to those people who were expecting another Ghost Hunt fanfic, but I'm only planning on making this one about three chapters long. Once Bloody Rose is over and done with (which will be soon, I'm sad to say) I'll start another Ghost Hunt fanfic. For now, everyone enjoy this Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

Chapter 1: A Kidnapping?

"Mistress, it is time to wake up," a black haired, bloodied eyed butler announced, entering a lavishly decorated room. Along one wall, a large four poster bed stood. It was much too big for its small female occupant. "Come Young Mistress, you have things to do today."

The young girl groaned. A tufted of blue hair poked out from under a fluffy down comforter. The comforter was yanked up over that hair, exposing the girl's long legs. She growled.

"Now, don't be like that Young Mistress. You can either get up by yourself and go take your bath or I will help you," the butler said, bending over the blanket with a grin.

Suddenly, the blankets flew up. The girl sat up, a thick blush spreading across her face. She jumped out of bed, running past the butler and into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut. "I don't need your help Sebastian!" she yelled, beginning to unbutton the button up shirt she slept in.

"You will need my help to put this corset on," Sebastian said, opening the door and walking in.

The girl's blush reddened. "Excuse you! I'm undressing in here!" she yelled at him, pulling her shirt tight around her.

Sebastian turned towards her with a condescending smile once he had set her folded clothes down on the window ledge. "Young Mistress, I mean no disrespect, but you have nothing that I would be so interesting in seeing. The only think keeping you from being a male is that fact that you have ovaries."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Then what he had said finally registered in her mind. "Oh my god, get out now, you pervert! Out! Now! Go polish some silver or something!" she screamed, throwing whatever she could at him. He dodged everything, flitting up and grabbing her wrists.

"Young Mistress, that was not very nice," Sebastian chided lightly, staring into her mismatched eyes.

"Well what you said wasn't _very nice_!" she cried sarcastically not realizing that she was being lifted up until it was too late.

She landed in the foamy warm water. It splashed over the sides. "What was that for?" she spluttered, rubbing soap out of her eyes as she shot to her feet in frustration.

"Just a way to get you to start taking your bath. You will slip and fall out of the tub if you stay standing, Young Mistress," Sebastian told her. He calmly began to undo the rest of the buttons on her now see through shirt with closed eyes.

"Dammit," she grumbled, looking down at her shirt, "You really piss me off you know that?"

"Language, Mistress," he said, taking her shirt, folding it and laying it next to her clothing.

"Whatever," she said, sitting down in the sudsy water, "You suck. Why do you always get your way? It's not like it's fun to see me naked. I don't understand you." She sunk down in the water until her mouth was submerged.

"I am here to serve you, that's why I get my way," Sebastian said, dumping water over her head, beginning to wash her long hair.

It wasn't until the girl was dressed and Sebastian was brushing out her long hair that someone finally interrupted them. "Oh Mistress Ciella, a suitor has come to see you, yes he has," a red haired maid shouted, tumbling through the door.

"Mey-Rin, knock next time and I've told you countless times not to call me Ciella, but Ciel," the girl said, still sitting cross legged on a chair.

"I am sorry Mistress Ciel. The suitor is waiting in the study," Mey-Rin said, bowing and then bolting out the door frantically.

Ciel grumbled under her breath. "Another damn suitor and they wonder why I dress like a boy." She swirled a piece of hair around her finger, glaring at it as if it was the one who had forced her into a dress. "Why must I wear this accursed thing?" she asked Sebastian after a moment's silence.

"Because you have business to attend to this evening. The head of the warehouse in France is going to be here at seven. We'll get rid of this suitor soon enough," he said, braiding Ciel's hair in a loose braid.

Ciel sat there quietly. She had one knee drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around it while the other dangled over the edge of the chair. "Why should I still resist the suitors if the one I want doesn't even notice me? I don't get the point of it," she muttered under her breath.

Sebastian didn't answer her. Instead he said, "Beautiful. Now let's go."

Ciel slowly got out of her chair, brushing nonexistent dust off of her skirt before taking Sebastian's arm. He led her down the hallway. "Ready?" he asked, stopping in front of a door. She nodded and he pushed the door open.

A younger, blonde haired man with sparkling green eyes smiled at her from an armchair. He bowed deeply, offering his hand. She placed her own in it. The man kissed her knuckle lightly. "Good evening mademoiselle, allow me to introduce myself. I am Felix Skym and I have come to invite you to a ball."

"No thank you Mr. Skym. I am a busy woman and have much to attend to," Ciel respectfully declined, bowing as much as she could in the corset.

"Oh, but I insist. I believe it will be a great way for you to make acquaintances with some potential clients, don't you? Lords, dukes and ladies from all around will be attending. Plus, it will be a good way to spend time with your suitor," Felix said confidently.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a questioning stare. He sighed. The girl was hopeless. "My Mistress will attend this ball, but she declines your invitation to be her suitor. She already has a fiancé in wait," Sebastian explained.

"That's too bad. Then who will escort her?" he asked, his smile falling.

Silence filled the room for one uncomfortable moment. "I will be escorting her," Sebastian finally declared. Ciel's head snapped up to look at him, a deep blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

"How delightful. I must be going then. See you in one day's time," he said, taking his leave and leaving an envelope in his place.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said quietly, escaping quickly out the door. Sebastian was left standing there alone.

He picked up the envelope and sighed. "That girl is going to be the death of me," he muttered, pocketing the envelope before following his mistress.

…..

***at the party***

"Ooooo, you're dress is beautiful!" a girl with blonde hair and green eyes cried, running up to Ciel and Sebastian as they entered the ballroom. Earlier that day, Sebastian had ended Ciel's lessons early so he could take time to force her into a poufy baby pink dress.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You look lovely as well this evening," Ciel told her. The girl was dressed in a frilly, rose red dress with more bows than Ciel could count.

Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, that's you Ciella! I didn't recognize you! You look so different from usual!" she shouted, her hand placed 'delicately' over her mouth.

Ciel stared at her with blank eyes. "Was that supposed to be a compliment because it sure didn't feel like one," she said emotionlessly.

"Of course it was!" Elizabeth shouted indignantly before grabbing her hand, "Come this way. I must show you Lord Daniel, he's gorgeous!" Ciel threw a pitiful look back at Sebastian as she was dragged away.

"Remember what the queen asked us to do," Sebastian mouthed. Ciel's face hardened. She glared at him before disappearing into the crowd.

***flashback***

It was early in the morning. Ciel and Sebastian were walking slowly down the street. A crowd was gathered around an alley. Their chatter was frantic and scared as they looked over each other's heads and then backed down when they caught a glimpse of the body.

"Please make way," Sebastian called, making a path for Ciel to walk over to the police men. Everyone whispered and watched her slow progress.

"Isn't that Lady Phantomhive?" one of the males asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, she's beautiful. I heard that she's Lord Phantomhive's twin sister. It's no wonder that they look the same then," the woman next to him whispered.

"Why is she here though? This is usually Lord Phantomhive's line of work," the man said. The crowd buzzed with anticipation except for one man in the back that caught her eye. He had dark brown hair and perverse topaz eyes that watched her every movement.

"Do you see him?" Ciel asked Sebastian, watching the man out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes I do," he answered.

"I will be extremely surprised if he is not somehow connected to this case," she said before turning to the police men.

A police man with red hair and a moustache bared her way. "Lady Phantomhive, I mean no disrespect, but this is no place for a lady. Please go back," the man said.

"I am here on business sir. Please step back while I conduct my own examination of the body. Give all the information you have on this case so far to my butler," Ciel said, pulling rubber gloves over her hands.

The police man tried to object, but Sebastian stepped in front of him. "The information if you will? I will only need to read over your notes," he said, holding out a hand with a coaxing smile that the police man was not able to refuse. He placed his notes in Sebastian's open palm with a sigh of resignation. Sebastian flipped through the pages before handing them back to the man.

"Sebastian?" came a strangled voice from behind the two. They turned to see Ciel pressed against the wall, her shaking hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

Sebastian quickly went over to the shaking girl. "What is it?"

Ciel pointed a shaking hand at the girl's exposed chest. Under her left breast was a brand that looked like it had been placed there with a branding iron. It was the same one that Ciel herself bore on her left ribcage.

Sebastian pulled the girl into a tight hug, pressing her into his shirt. He led her away from the body and back into the street where she collapsed to her knees, gripping his hand. "They're still…" she muttered to herself.

"I told you it was best not to see," the police man said smugly, savoring the feeling of being right for once.

"Shut your mouth. I'm sure you weren't even able to get up close and personal with the body before running off to puke," Ciel snarled at the police man who flushed a deep rose red.

A platinum blond haired man rode up on a white horse. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes from view. He jumped down from his horse, walking over to Ciel. "Good evening Lady Phantomhive, I see that you've already examined the crime scene," Queen Victoria's butler said with a deep bow. He straightened and held out a letter to Sebastian, "I have a request for you from the queen. She would like you to find the perpetrator and put a stop to these gruesome crimes."

***end of flashback***

"See? Isn't he just to die for?" Elizabeth screamed in Ciel's ear, pointing towards two men. One was fat as a penguin with a balding head. The other was much leaner and handsomer. He had jet black hair that framed his face and made his deep blue eyes pop.

"Elizabeth, you're drooling," Ciel pointed out, looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't know you had it in for the old fat ones."

"Not him! Him! Mr. Dark and Handsome! Lord Daniel!" she shouted, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand before pointing at the younger man.

"Oh, that one," Ciel said as if she hadn't noticed the boy already, "He's not as gorgeous as someone I know." Her eyes involuntarily scanned the crowd for the familiar black hair. She spotted him leaning against the wall, staring at her with those blood red eyes. She looked away quickly, blushing.

"I doubt it. Come on, let's go talk to him," Elizabeth said, beginning to drag her towards the two men. Lord Daniel was already watching them with the acute stare of a hawk. A predatory hawk.

"Oh Elizabeth, I don't want to. I'm sure he doesn't want to speak with one of the queen's dogs," Ciel said in a desperate attempt to stop the girl.

"Nonsense, you are lovely," Daniel said, having walked to meet them half way, "It is an honor to meet you Lady Phantomhive." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. He gave her a seductive smile that was lost on her as she was more focused on the hole that was currently being burned into the back of her head.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you too Lord Daniel," Ciel said vaguely as she turned to see who was glaring at her. When she scanned the crowd, she found Sebastian in the same place he had been before, but this time his eyes were averted.

"Would you mind accompanying me for a moment? I would like to show you something," he said, standing and smiling down at her.

"Of course she would," Elizabeth answered for her, winking and skipping off.

"This way then," Daniel said, leading her up a flight of stairs.

She looked around and found Sebastian glaring at them. She threw him a smug smile, deriving pleasure from knowing that Sebastian was pissed. Without a second glance, she followed Daniel through a door and down the hall.

He opened a door, letting her go in first. The inside of the room was filled to the brim with boxes. "What the...?" she began to say, but was cut off when a handkerchief was pressed hard over her mouth and nose.

"Tell me, does this smell like chloroform to you?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

Her world slowly faded to black. She only had enough time to say a name. "Sebastian?"

**Sapphire: So here's the first part of the three chapter fanfic I'm writing. I hope you liked it. I know it kind of sounds like the Jack the Ripper case, but I assure you, I do not plan on it being the same. Sorry if it bores you, but you wouldn't be reading this now if you were bored with it right?**

**Ciel: Who cares, just get on with the story. I just got knocked out remember?**

**Sapphire: Shut up, you're just PMS-ing. Cool your ovaries and wait for the next chapter. By the way, review please and tell me how it was :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rescue?

**So here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. I know it sucks, but I'm not good at mysteries or crimes. The next chapter will be the last. That one…well, we'll just see how it turns out. I know what I want to do, but I'm trying to figure out how to go about it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

Chapter 2: A Rescue?

Sebastian stood against a wall, watching the crowd of dancers. He watched as Felix, that little scumbag, said goodbye to the woman he was dancing and walked up the stairs Ciel and Daniel had went up earlier.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the door. "Young Mistress has been gone for quite a long time. I wonder where she's gotten off to," he thought, sweeping the room.

"Oh, that poor darling. Looks like Lord Daniel has caught another one. You think this one will end up pregnant as well?" a woman gossiped to her friend.

Sebastian jerked, focusing in on their conversation. "Of course she it, take me and you for example, but lately, I haven't seen any of those new girls lately," the woman next to her said, "What do you think could have happened to them?"

"They were probably frightened by how rough he is. Young women are so fragile nowadays," the woman said, beginning to laugh behind her fan along with the second woman.

Sebastian ground his teeth in agitation. "That stupid girl, getting caught up in something like this! What are idiot!" he shouted in his mind. He went up the stairs and through the door. At the end of the hall he saw Felix and Daniel talking animatedly between each other.

"She was an extraordinary find. She'll fetch a good place. Come, we must go back to the party before people get suspicious," Felix said excitedly, pulling Daniel back over to the stair. When they disappeared through the door, Sebastian came out of the shadows. He entered the room that the two men had been standing in front of only to find a room empty of everything.

…..

***with Ciel***

Ciel groaned. "Ugh, where am I? Why am I so stiff? Ugh, I feel nauseous," she muttered, but the words didn't come out. Shifting, she felt the warmth of bodies pressing in around her. They were breathing shallowly through their noses.

"What the…?" Ciel began, but was cut off by two loud, familiar, male voices.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the voice of Felix called.

"Tonight, we have a large selection of beautiful young ladies for your perusal. They are all lovely with nice breasts and of course, they are all virgins," Daniel's voice announced next. Ciel could picture him with his arms wide open as if they were at a circus.

"Now, let us show you our wares!" Felix cried enthusiastically. The sound of a sandbag being dropped and cloth flying into the air assaulted Ciel's ears. She blinked into the blinding light, wanting to throw her hands in front of her face, but found that they were tied tightly behind her back. There were gasps of pleasure that ran through the whole drowned.

"Our most prized ware today is part of the Phantomhive family. She is beautiful with long silky hair. Very well taken care of. She has two different colored eyes, but that only makes her that the more rare. Her chest isn't very large, still developing, but she has the Mark which means she is more durable than the rest," Daniel explained, "Bring her out boys."

Clanking. A cage door being opened. The creaking of rusty hinges. Two hands grabbed Ciel's arms. She wriggled and kicked, screaming into the cloth that gagged her. "Woah, she's a feisty one now isn't she?" Felix joked as they brought Ciel forward, "Just place her right there boys."

Ciel was summarily dropped on the floor. She snarled at the people who had dropped her. Hands grabbed me again, holding my legs and arms still. "This is our prize wares tonight. The bidding will begin at half a million pounds."

Shouting began. Soon, the room was filled with the din of a hundred voices. They shouted numbers, always going higher and higher. Slowly, the din started to lesson until one person had bid the highest. "And she's sold for three million pounds. It was a pleasure doing business with you sir. You can either stay to see the other wares or take your prize home now," Felix said, smiling brightly at a man that Ciel couldn't see, his hand tossed back towards her.

"I will be taking her home," the man announced.

"Good good. Men, grab her and follow him out," Daniel said. The two men who had dropped her pulled her to her feet, blindfolded her and dragged her away.

"No, I don't want to go! Sebastian. Sebastian, save me!" Ciel screamed in her head, thrashing against her captors as they began to remove her dress on request from the buyer. He instructed them to set her in the carriage and for her clothes to be tossed in once they were done. It took them nearly thirty minutes to undress her seeing as she'd thrash every time they got close to a string or a ribbon until they knocked her unconscious.

She woke up hot and wet. Her eyes were still blindfolded, her mouth still gagged, but her legs and feet were not tied. No, they were chained now. She moved around and heard the splashing of water against the sides of a tub. "Where am I? Why am I here? Sebastian? Where's Sebastian?" she thought frantically, looking around. She tried to climb out of the tub, but two hands forced her back down.

"Now, now, little one, you'll hurt yourself if your try to climb out," purred a gentle voice, stroking her cheek, "I'd hate to have that beautiful body of yours to get hurt before I have my chance with it."

Ciel jerked her face away from the man's hand. She got the sudden urge to bite him when his hand slid down further, trailing over her skin lightly. The man made tut sounds. "No, no this is no good at all. Knowing that they have gotten to you before is no good. I'll have to erase their memory from your body," the man said, running his fingers over her brand.

Suddenly, a bucket of boiling water was dumped over her head. She screamed through the cloth, jerking with the pain of her flesh burning. "Burn, burn, burn. Burn it all away," the man sang merrily, scrubbing at her flesh, "Scrub, scrub, scrub. Scrub away all those nasty germs."

"Sebastian, get your ass into gear, find me and get me away from this nut case!" Ciel screamed in her mind, screaming on the outside as another bucket of boiling water was tossed over her head.

"I wonder if your twin will come to save you. Then we can have some real fun," she heard the man say before black enclosed her world once more.

…..

***with Sebastian***

"_Sebastian, get your ass in gear, find me and get me away from this nut case_!" Sebastian heard his mistress scream through his mind. He stopped mid stride, focusing in on that thought and zeroing in on her location.

"That's all I needed," he said, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. It didn't take long for him to actually find the place she was being kept, but it took some time to get into the room. The house was annoying large and crawling with guards. He fought needless fight after needless fight until all the guards were dead or incapacitated.

What he saw made his blood boil with undiscovered rage. It boiled with rage he didn't even know he harbored. Tonight was just full of surprises. Like that jealousy spurt he had had earlier that night.

A man with dirty blonde hair leaned over his mistress' naked, unconscious body on a king size bed. "No good, no good, the traces are still there," the man murmured, running his hands along her body, always going back to the brand on her left ribcage, "I'll make those traces go away." He leaned down, running his tongue over the brand.

Ciel groaned in pain. Sebastian's eyes burned with anger as he approached the bed. "Get away from my mistress," he said, grabbing the back of the man's neck.

The man swung around, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes. "How did you get in here? Get out now!" he shouted before he was cut off by Sebastian squeezing down on his windpipe.

"If you have done anything to my mistress, I will end you," Sebastian growled like a feral dog, making the man's eyes grow even wider with fear, "I swear to you, if I find even one thing wrong with you, I will hunt you down like and animal and take your life." He dropped the man onto the floor where he scrambled away at the speed of light. Sebastian waited until the door had slammed shut behind him to finally go over to his mistress.

He kneeled next to her on the bed, drawing her closer to the edge of the bed. With gentle hands, he checked over her. Parts of her skin were lobster red and blistering. It was rubbed raw. He wrapped her in the blanket on the bed before picking her up bridal style.

She moaned, her muscles tensing in his arms. "It hurts…" she moaned, her breath coming in short bursts.

"You'll be fine," Sebastian told her, heading back to the mansion with revenge brewing in his mind. "I'll get them back somehow. At least we know who are responsible for those killings now. The queen will be pleased," Sebastian muttered, getting ready to run.

**Sapphire: Okay, so I realize Sebastian was super duper OOC, but I have to make him that way for the ending to go the way I want it too. It might be up tomorrow or the next day. The next chapter for Bloody Rose should be up tomorrow so that's why the last chapter for this probably won't be up until Wednesday. Sorry if it was too short and anti-climatic.**

**Ciel: Um, that was more then a little "super duper OOC" that was over that top OOC.**

**Sapphire: Oh be quiet, I know girls who would kill to have that Sebastian. You know you like it when Sebastian gets jealous and mad over you.**

**Ciel: *blushes* Shut up…**

**Sapphire: Review please and tell me how it was :D**


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Development?

**Just fair warning, there will be content warranting the rating, so if you can't stand that kind of stuff then don't read it. Yes, that means you my frosh. You know who you are ;D Don't read it, you're too innocent.**

**You will notice that I did make her two years older than the Ciel in the anime, but I just thought that thirteen was waaaaaaay too young. I don't like fifteen either, but sixteen would be going too far.**

**Anyway, here is the last chapter for this fanfic. Hope you like it and review at the end :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

**P.S.- I have nothing against this couple being a yaoi couple so don't take their last conversation as my personal preference to them please. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: An Interesting Development?

Ciel groaned, shifted where she lay. She was surprisingly warm and comfortable for being in a tub. That's where she was right? No, she could hear the slow even breathing of someone sleeping next to her. Her hands and legs were also unchained. "Oh please dear lord, don't let me be next to that sleazy guy that bought me," Ciel prayed silently before turning onto her side and coming face to face with her gorgeous butler.

Her hands flew up to her mouth as a squeak tried to worm its way through her lips. Why was Sebastian in the bed? Where was she? She could hear her heart pounding in her ears like the beating of wings. She felt that could faint at any second.

Sebastian's breathing hitched. He took a deep breath, flipping onto his stomach and then pushing himself up on his elbows. Only the sound of her hammering heart could be heard before Sebastian finally turned his eyes towards her. "Oh, you're awake," he said slowly, sleep coating his voice. For a demon, he sure took a long time to wake up.

All Ciel could do was nod her head. "W-where am I?" she stuttered once she had found her voice.

He looked around the bedroom for a moment, gaining his bearings. "In your room," he simply said, not moving from his place on the bed.

Ciel was utterly confused. "Why?" she asked, lowering her hands. Suddenly, she became acutely aware of the fact that she was heavily bandaged, almost naked, and so was Sebastian. She only had a bra and pair of underwear on, and Sebastian only had a pair of rumpled trousers.

"Because you called for me," he said, once again simply. He seemed distracted, keeping his eyes focused on the far wall.

"…but I only remember passing out in the tub after…" she trailed off, recalling what had happened to her. She didn't notice until Sebastian was sitting in front of her that she had begun to cry. His thumbs gently wiped away the tears, but more kept taking their place. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

After he realized that there was going to be no end to the tears, he wrapped his arms around Ciel, pulling her tight into his chest. "Why are you crying so much?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm not crying!" Ciel shouted in protest, her face hidden against his chest.

"Correction. Why are you sobbing?" he said teasingly, feeling her face flush with heat.

She didn't feel the embarrassment though. It was quiet for a long moment as she gathered her thought up and a huge stack. She was sorting through them when they were all balled up at tossed out the back door of her brain except for one. "I-I was s-so scared. I th-thought I was going to become like I had been," she whispered, shuddering as the drawers of her memories were ripped from their places and turned upside down.

Sebastian tried to calm her. "Don't worry about that anymore. I'll never let that happen to you again," he promised. Then he did what every guy does in the movies. He pressed his lips firmly to hers.

She didn't protest as she was kissed. Not one of those dainty kisses either. It was one of those hot and heavy kisses that left you breathless and gasping for air by the end of it which is exactly how she ended up when they finally broke apart. She stared through a film of lust and desire up at him, a lazy smile beginning to curl up lips.

Sebastian stared into her eyes, his own shining with the same lust and desire that she was plainly showing him. He was trying so hard to hold himself back, -she was only a teenager after all! And a small one at that!- but she was really testing his resolve.

There was no stopping it though as Ciel reached out her hands, pulling his face back to hers. This time it was she who initiated the kiss and boy did she work it. Before that night, she had never been kissed in her entire fifteen years of life, yet she was kissing with all the skills of a woman who had a different boyfriend every week. Not that Sebastian was complaining. Oh no, no straight man would ever complain about something like this.

Slowly, they leaned back onto the bed, Ciel wrapping her arms around the man's neck. She pressed herself as close to her butler as she could get. She was melting with the heat their two bodies were already generating. The receiving end of this torment was going haywire. Every nerve ending was hyper sensitive. He could feel everything. Every place Ciel's body pushed, brushed against his. The feel of their lips moving against each other's. Their tongues caught in a furious battle for dominance.

Ciel growled into his mouth, rolling them so that she was straddling his hips, her crotch pressing against his hard erection. He suppressed a moan that threatened to escape from his lips. She ran soft finger tips over the expanse of his muscular stomach, memorizing every contour of that amazing figure and leaving rivers of lava in his skin.

She was mesmerized by that pale skin. She had only been longing to touch it for so long. To know how it felt against her skin. To know the smell, the taste of it. It was better then she had ever imagined. A dark, musky yet sweet smell seemed to float off of it and even with all the hell he goes through, Sebastian's skin was still silky smooth.

Slowly, she bent down, pressing her lips to the hallow of his throat. It tasted of darkness, of mystery. She didn't stop. She left a trail of kisses over his collar bone and down his chest and stomach. Only when she had reached the waist band of his trousers did she stop.

Sebastian took his chance then, flipping them back the other way so that Ciel was once again nestled between his legs. He kisses her hard before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her jaw line until he gets to her neck where his sucks as the place he stopped. Ciel moans involuntarily.

As Sebastian keeps sucking, he artfully reaches around, unclipping the girl's lacey bra. He pulls it off. He is about to move his kiss further down when Ciel's faces grows bright red and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Why are you getting embarrassed now?" Sebastian asked, his voice husky with his lust.

"I-it's not that," Ciel stutters, turning on her side away from him.

"Then what?" he asks.

"There's nothing there. It wouldn't be worth it," she whispers, her face growing hotter.

Sebastian sighs. "There is something there," he contradicted, turning her back towards him and pinning her arms above her head. She tried to protest, but it was cut short by a moan. Sebastian was massaging one of her small breast tenderly making her clamp her eyes shut. "If there wasn't anything there, then they wouldn't be so sensitive," he whispered darkly in her ear.

He lowered his mouth down, kissing slowly. He stopped at each breast to suck lightly before continuing his journey. Soon, he had reached the waist band of her panties. With one hand, he slid them off, flicking them across the room.

Ciel gasped when she felt Sebastian's fingers press gently against her wet open. Slowly, he slid one finger into her, making her gasp and moan. After a moment he slid a second finger in and then a third. She was shuddering with pleasure already, her muscles tensing. A loud moan escaped her throat as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. When she was on the edge of her climax he retracted his fingers.

She mewled like a kitten that had had its milk taken from it half way through. Sebastian watched the small body writhe underneath him, searching for what had been taken from it and her heard his resolve snap in the back of his mind. Quickly, he couldn't wait any long, he undid his trousers. As gently as he could, he slid into Ciel.

She shivered violently. He waited until she was accustomed to him before he began to move slowly and steadily at first, but he couldn't keep that controlled pace. Soon, they had found their dance with a fast paced rhythm. Ciel moaned, his name escaping her lips over and over again. Ciel wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him deeper into her each time.

They came together, screaming each other's names. Sebastian collapsed, rolling off of Ciel quickly so that she wouldn't get squished (Hah! Like she would have let that happen!) They laid there for a long time, just listening to the other breathe deeply.

Sebastian pulled Ciel in against his chest muttering, "Sleep." That was an order she obey willingly, soon followed by him.

The next morning, Ciel sat there watching Sebastian until his eyes fluttered open. "I have a question for you," she said instantly once he had gained his bearing.

"Right now?" he asked, confused.

Ciel nodded eagerly.

"Okay," he said sighing, feeling like he was going to regret indulging her.

"Would you have liked me better if I was a boy?" she asked, watching for his answer and reaction.

They were both instant. "Not particularly," he said truthfully, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this with you," he said, gesturing to the two of them, "Not publicly at least."

"Demons have sexual preference?" Ciel asked surprised.

"Not really. Some just prefer one more than other," he explained.

"Oh really?" Ciel challenged.

"Do you need me to demonstrate?" he asked with a seductive smile, pulling her in closer to him.

"Yes please," Ciel said instantly, kissing him.

**And there you have it. My first, what are they called again? Lemons? My first lemon. I know it probably sucked. Review and tell me how it was please.**


End file.
